


My Little Brother's A Country

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Sealand was never adopted by Sweden, The OC swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never liked kids, ever. They're noisy, rude and whiny. So imagine my surprise when a kid shows up at my door, in a wooden crate claiming he's a country. This is my life now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter's short, don't worry, it get's longer as the story goes on!

"Yoooooo, I LOVE this song!" I slurred, swaying to 'Royals' playing in the background. My best friend, Mayliene, sighed and tapped her fingers on the bar counter. "I don't. It's so repetitive, and why would you want to be a royal? You'd stay inside all day. The only time you actually come outside to hang out with me is at some kind of bar, where you drink yourself to oblivion." I bit my lip, trying to keep the guilt in. It's true, I can be somewhat of an alcoholic, but only on a bad day. Unfortunately, bad days are showing up much more often than before.

"Sorry. It's just... I freaking hate this world. It sucks." I crossed my arms and slouched down in my barstool chair and pouted at the ground. "No, you just like to be really pessimistic. Listen, why don't we go to a movie or something? Shopping? The fair just opened up for the summer." I shook my head. "No, too many people. I hate people. You know that." She sighed again. "If you really hated people, we wouldn't be hanging out, now, would we." I lifted an eyebrow. "Well, there's obviously exceptions to that rule. You, Benedict Cumberbatch, Mr Charlie the Bartender." I jerked my head in the ginger's direction. "Hey, Charlie! Can I get another, please?"  
"Whatever you say, Sunshine." He replied, refilling my glass with whiskey. I smiled dopily at him.  
"Thanks, dude."  
"Welcome. You better slow down, though, you'll give yourself another killer hangover." I nodded. "Ah, yes, the migraine of the millenium. I remember it still." Charlie laughed at this. "Yeah, probably because it was last week?" I sighed. "You're killing me, Charlie. See, this is why you're an exception."

He frowned. "What?"  
"Oh, right! See, I was telling Mayliene here, about how I despise most of human kind, but there are exceptions to that rule. You happen to be one of them." He smiled and clinked his water glass with me. "Then I an honoured to be on your list of exceptions."

  
"Ugh." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna get outta here. How much do I owe ya, Charlie?" He smiled at me. "Don't worry, it's on the house." I grinned and fist bumped him across the bar. "Thanks a lot, dude. Alright, I'm outta here, bye!" I waved at my two friends, then exited the bar, trying not to stumble. I wasn't _that_ drunk, but my boots kept catching on the ground, and it was hard to walk properly. The rest was a blur, and the last thing I remember is unlocking the door of my apartment.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, new chapter! To be honest, I wasn't expecting 20 hits already, thank you! Please enjoy the new chapter :D

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._ The harsh buzzer coming from my alarm clock pierced my eardrums. I groaned at the throbbing pain in my head and slammed my hand on the 'off' button. "Fuck." I muttered from under my igloo of blankets. What time was it? Not that it mattered; there was no way I would be moving in the slightest for another few hours. I closed my eyes and tried to find the small glimpses of sleep that were eluding me right now.

It took another half hour before my stomach jolted, forcing me out of my warm cocoon of blankets and dashing to the bathroom. After emptying my stomach contents and heaving a few more times, I rested my sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but eventually I pushed myself and stumbled to the sink to brush my teeth and pop a few aspirin. Studying my face in the mirror, I took account of my messy hair, my freakishly pale skin, the dark bruise-colored rings under my eyes. I signed and ruffled my hair slightly. I need a shower sometime today. "Later." I muttered to myself. I didn't feel up to it right now, I was still shaking a little from throwing up.

Shuffling quietly back into my room, I noticed that my laptop was still on, whirring quietly on the floor beside my bed. I walked over to it and closed it. I was about to pick it up and put it back on my bed when I noticed something beside it. Bending down to pick it up, I noticed the dark blue card, with the gold chip and my name in gold letters pressed into it; Aidan Isabella Seys. I knew what it was, this was the credit card I used to buy stuff online. I hoped I hadn't actually used this last night, I still had my rent and some bills to pay off.

I just then remembered I had to work today. I growled at that, but I was relieved that my headache had finally subdued itself a little, so I took a quick shower, changed into a baggy band t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and some old, beat-up sneakers. Quickly grabbing my messenger bag that held my keys, wallet and iPod, I left my apartement, locking the door behind me. "Bye Carl!" I called to the doorman. He yelled something back, but I was already out the door.

Fortunately, it only took me about seven minutes to drive to my work, because my car is crap, and so is traffic in Toronto at 9:30 in the morning. Arriving at work, I had to drive around for 10 minutes to find a parking space. "Oh, fuck me!" I yelled, punching the steering wheel as I was cut off by some asshole in a red lambo. Eventually I found one and jogged quickly into the lobby of Kirkland Computers Inc. I'm currently working as a data input-er person. Not very hard, but I work in a dark room filled with at least 7 other men that stare at my ass at every chance they get, no shame whatsoever. But, it pays for the bills, so I don't have much of a choice.

Swiping my access card on the elevator, the doors slid open and I stepped in. Pressing the floor button, I hoped no one decided to step into the same car as me. Nothing's worse than standing in an elevator car with a stranger, alone.

The doors opened with a soft _swoosh_ and I was greeted by the dark, cool room. I shivered slightly, goosebumps raising on my skin. _I probably should've taken a sweater or something with me._ I thought, rubbing my arms quickly and heading to my desk. Tossing my bag onto the table, I slid into the rolling chair and booted up the computer. Glancing around at the other cubicles, I sighed. This would the start of another boring, ordinary-

My thought was cut off by the sound of a woman sobbing. Alarmed, I stood up and walked over to where the noise was coming from. It was Mimi, the only other woman who worked on my floor. "Are you okay, Mimi? Is something wrong?" I asked quietly, trying not to startle her. She looked up at me, makeup running down her cheeks. "I-I got a pink slip." Her voice broke, along with my heart. She was a young mother, only about 20 years old, in a company run by people in another country, with no pregnancy leave, and a little over the minimum wage. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said. "How did this happen?" She shrugged, wiping her eyes. "I came in this morning, and it was sitting on my desk. What am I going to do? I can't find jobs anywhere else, I'm gonna be homeless or something." Her voice was stolen by the sobs that shook her. I stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to the Head. I'll be back in a sec."

Marching to the Head's office, I knocked loudly on the door. It opened and revealed Mr. Price, a sixty-something obese man with barely any hair left. "Oh, Miss Seys, please come in, I have something I need to discuss with you." I held up a hand. "Me first, why did you lay off Mimi? I thought you guys were going to hire more people, not lay the ones that have been working here since forever. Mr. Price rubbed the back of his neck. "I understand her situation, but I have no control over it, this came from my superiors. Almost everyone on this floor is being laid off. Security, Finances, Data Input; all of those workers are being replaced with machines now."

I froze. "Wait, what? Does that mean-"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Miss Seys, but you no longer work here. Your final paycheck will be sent to you in the mail within the next few days." He stood up. "Like I said before, I have no choice, this comes from higher up. Here is your slip." I stood up as he extended his hand to me, a pink slip in his hand. I stared at it for a moment, then took it and ripped it into pieces. Narrowing my eyes, I dropped the pieces on his desk. "No, it's fine. I quit. Anyways."

Turning on my heel, I walked out of the office, snatched my bag, hugged Mimi quickly and marched over to the elevator angrily. Getting out of the building, I found my car and started driving. I didn't really have anywhere to go or anything, I just drove for the sake of driving. Drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I thought _I could really go for some fries. And ice cream. And Oreos._

In the end, I ended up stopping at a convenience store, Dairy Queen and McDonald's. I felt quite accomplished. Arriving at my apartment building again, I was about to start up the stairs when Carl, the doorman called my name. "Miss Seys! Something came for you in the mail!" I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really? Can I have it?" He chuckled. "It's rather large, I don't think either of us could pick it up. It took two very large men to bring it in! It should be in front of your door, actually." I nodded. "Thanks a lot, Carl."

I ran up the stairs, I was curious about what I got. I stopped up short when I saw the big wooden crate in front of my door, with two men standing with it. "Um, hi?" I said awkwardly, biting my lip. The shorter man looked over and smiled at me. "Oh, hello, Miss, are you Aidan Seys?" I nodded. "Yeah, is this package for me?" He smiled. "You bet! Could you sign for it, please?" I nodded again. _His accent is foreign... British, maybe?_

The taller one of them looked down at me, kind of intimidatingly, and handed a clipboard and pen to me. "Sign here and here, please." He murmured in a foreign accent too, but it was different than the other guy. "Oh, yeah, sure. There." I handed it back to him. "Well, we'd best be off, have a nice day!" The shorter one called as they both left. _He has pretty thick eyebrows._ I thought. Shrugging, I sat on the box and sighed. "You, too!" I said back. Getting off the box, I opened my door, put the food and stuff I bought before and slowly but surely shoved the big crate into my living room.

_I guess I'll look and see what's inside it later, I want to take a nap first._ I thought, grabbing the food and bringing it to my room. Finishing off the fries and ice cream, I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes. I was nearly asleep when a large _crash!_ woke me up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I nearly did the whole "Sweden doesn't use vowels thing", but then I figured it'd be easier for you guys to read if I made him speak in complete sentences. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you can guess what's in the crate, right? Thanks so much for reading this chapter of my fanfic, hopefully you liked it! 
> 
> As I've mentioned before, my Tumblr is frootloops-and-unicorns.tumblr.com if you feel like following me, I sometimes post little ficlets and things on there too. Thanks again and have an awesome day! ~Rachaelxoxo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in Aidan's apartment :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wow I suck don't I? My apologies for not updating soon enough!! Here's chapter three; I'm kind of editing the next few chapters, but they'll be up soon, I promise :)

I jumped, jolted out of my sleepy trance. 'What the hell was that?!?!' I thought, alarmed. 'Could it be a... A robber?' Slowly and as quiet as I could, I reached from under my bed and pulled out the baseball bat I'd saved for this very reason. Opening the door, I slipped into the living room. Glancing around, I noted that nothing was disturbed, nothing stolen or anything. But... the TV was on. 'Was it on when I came home? Maybe I'm just imagining stuff. I didn't really get much sleep and I just got fired and-'

"Excuse me, do you have any melon soda?"  
"Aieee!!" I screamed, and swung the bat in the direction of the voice. "Hey, hey! Careful with that thing! You almost hit me!" I was about to swing again when I froze. There... There was a short kid with thick eyebrows, round blue eyes that looked at me with total innocence, and for some unknown reason, a sailor suit, complete with hat that sat on top of a head of blonde hair. 'Why is there a kid in my house??' I thought, panicking a little. I've never liked kids, and I probably never will.

The boy held his hands in front of himself defensively, waiting for another attack. 'Great, he's probably scared of me now. Just great, Aidan, wonderful job.' I scolded myself mentally. "I, uh," I cleared my throat, putting the bat down on the coffee table. "Sorry, kid, thought you were robbing me or something." He shook his head. "No, most of this stuff is too heavy for me to lift, and besides, I don't see anything worth taking anyways."

I stared at him for a moment. How old was this kid? 'He's really small, but he acts like he's older than me or something...'  
"Well, that's reassuring." I muttered and sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "So, uh, are you lost or something? Like, what are you doing in my house?"  
He lifted an eyebrow. "You call this a house? It's so small! And I'm not here because I want to be, either." I frowned. "My door was locked, how did you get in?"  
"Easy! I came in that thing!" He pointed over to the large wooden crate, the same one I'd brought in a little while ago. Instantly, my eyes widened.

"Wait, you came in there? You... You aren't a child slave or anything, right?" I asked, worried. "What? No, no, I'm a country! Or rather, a representation of a country."  
"A... A country? Um, kid, in case you haven't noticed, you're a human.Y'know, a person? Countries are made of dirt and rocks and stuff." He looked a little deflated, and I felt bad, but one second later and he was already giving me a pitying look. "You can't tell me if I'm a country or not, you're just some silly little human girl!" I stood up and looked down on him. Usually, people were taller than me (I'm about 5'2), but this kid was SHORT. Like, almost a foot shorter.

"Little, eh? Well, listen here, Mr. Country, I don't care where you came from or if you're actually a landmass or whatever, you're in my apartement, so scram, go home." He sweatdropped at me towering over him, but looked at me with fervent determination. "I would, but I can't okay?! You're the one who bought me! So, why don't you send me back?!"

My eyes widened a little. "Wait. I...Bought you? But how-" Then it hit me. When I woke up this morning... My laptop was open... With my credit card??? "Ah, shit." I hissed as I bolted to my room for my laptop. Opening it and turning it on, the screen lit up to a site... Sealand's Official Website, in which people could actually purchase square feet of Sealand. The words on the screen made me gasp quietly.

'Thank you Ms. Seys, for your purchase of all of it. Your delivery should arrive within 1-3 days.'

"I... I bought a whole micronation?" I plopped down to the ground in front of the boy, covering my face with my hands. "Oh, god, how the hell am I gonna get out of this mess?" I groaned. "Hey, girl." I scowled, but looked up at the boy. But, something made me stop from snarling at him, just like anyone else who called me 'girl'. He was down and away from me. "If... If you don't want me here, I'll leave. Like I said, you bought me, so if you want me to go, I'll go."

He sat down across from me on the floor, resting his chin on his tucked-in knees. "I mean... It's not like anyone wants dumb old Sealand anyways, just 'cause I'm small and only have one guard." I heard him mutter. Was he trying to guilt trip me? Ha, like that would work-

A tear rolled down and he wiped it away hurriedly. He looked at me with his big blue eyes. They looked so sad, so innocent... I sighed. "Fine, you can stay." The kid's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, sure."  
'I'm gonna regret this...' I thought, groaning mentally. "Awesome! Do you have wi-fi? I'm gonna need it if I'm living in this cubicle. And a laptop, and hey can I have that melon soda now please?....."

Yeah... I have the feeling I'll regret this. God, what am I getting myself into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a site where you can buy square feet of Sealand, along with citizenship and lady/lordship, and duchess/dukeship too. My mother refuses to buy me any of these things for my birthday. >.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to get out of here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks for the extra kudos, guys :) I know my story isn't life changing or amazing or anything, but I do appreciate it. Thank you

'Dear journal: today is the fifth day that Sealand has been staying with me. It's proven to be..challenging. for one thing, he wakes up about three hours before I do, then sits in front of the TV and watches anime on Netflix. He says the reason he wakes up so early is because of time zones, but now I'm thinking he's just doing it on purpose...'

I sighed, shoving my laptop away from me. It was around 3 in the morning, but the tv was on and Attack on Titan was blaring from the living room. I was surprised none of my neighbors had come to yell at me yet. Rubbing my eyes and flopping back down on the bed, I wondered why in he hell I'd agreed to this. I mean, I knew he was just a kid, and he couldn't possibly survive on his own in the streets of Toronto if I did kick him out, but gosh, was I frustrated. I needed to relax. No, not getting drunk, if that's what you're thinking, reader. I've had to limit my alcohol intake, since there's a 9-year-old (supposedly? I have no idea anymore, he looks 9 but he tries to act like he's older than me) in my apartment and there was no way in hell that I was waking up to SNK with a hangover.

I took a deep breath, thinking hard. How the hell was I going to get out of the house? The idea came to me half an hour later. I sat up, snatched my phone from the bedside table and hit the emergency contact button. It rang twice before the panicked voice came out of the speaker. "Aidan? What's wrong?! You only ever call me this early when-"  
"Maylene, hey, it's fine! Listen I need to ask you a favor..."

***

"So let me get this straight. You called me at three in the morning to tell me to babysit a kid that you don't even know, at your house." I frowned, tossing a duffel bag into the passenger seat. "Yeah, basically. And I do know the kid, mind you."  
"You bought him online!"  
"You're making it sound like I just do that all the time..."  
"Why is he staying with you anyways? Why not just return to sender?"

I looked at her hard. "No. Any place that would sell children is not some place he should go. C'mon dude, it's only for a few hours, I can only handle so long with someone in my house. I need to get out."  
"Well, where are you going? I should at least know that."

I grinned, hopping into the car and closing the door. "I'm going to the con."

***

"Where's the short girl? I thought you said she was gonna be back soon!" Maylene threw a disdainful glance at the boy (what was his name again? ...Sealand? Wow, who the hell names their kid that??) standing in the doorway of the apartment, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He seemed to be getting annoyed at her lack of response as she drank Aidan's vodka, right from the bottle. She figured Aidan wouldn't mind, they were best friends, after all.

Although she was a little anti-social and tended to piss people off, she could be nice when she wanted to, along with generous, especially with her money. Seriously, Aidan wouldn't give a second thought to pay off a few of Maylene's credit card debts (after a night of drunken shopping, the only time Aidan would ever go shopping for anything other than those merchandise t-shirts and other gross casual wear. Maylene often wore more formal clothing than that) or blowing a few hundred dollars on fancy imported alcohol in bars.

"First of all, her name's Aidan, got it? Second, I don't know, and I don't really care when she's going to be back, I've got this bottle of booze, wi-fi, and the only thing messing it up is you and your bitching. So shut it, and find something else to do besides bother me."

Sealand sighed and leaned in the doorway, sliding down until he landed on the ground. "The least she could've done was take me with her, you're boring." He murmured, so quiet that Maylene didn't hear a thing.  
  


***

"The fuck do you mean Armin's not important?! Don't make me come over there and beat your sorry ass for the blasphemy!" I shrieked over the loud music and talking at the con.  "I mean, come on! He's so weak, who the hell cries over everything, all the time?!" The girl in the MLP costume asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Well, maybe if you actually paid attention to the goddamn show, you'd realize that Eren actually cries more than Armin does."  
"So? Eren has a reason to, he lost his mom and his dad's a wackjob!"

"Armin lost his whole family, he's lost his best friend once, plus he was bullied all the time when he was little. He's so smart he's saved Eren and Mikasa many times and figured out the identity of the Female Titan long before anyone else could! Now explain to me how he's not important, and I swear, if you still say it's because he cries in realistic situations for him to, I will punch you." The small crowd that had gathered around whilst our argument had laid out was now applauding and I smirked, knowing I'd won.

The last few hours had been a blur. What with buying my weight in merchandise,  getting the number of a hot cosplayer (*cough cough* Haru Nanase) and just overall having fun, I was pretty content. I don't know what it is about cons, but whenever they come into town, all my anxiety just seems to slowly slip away the longer I'm there for. This is usually a good thing, you make friends, take endless selfies with other cosplayers, exchange Tumblr URL's, all that jazz. And usually it goes good, but then you will always find at least one idiot complaining about something or other. In this case, it was this bitch.

I know that I should've probably just ignored her, but she was complaining especially about Armin Arlert, my self-proclaimed baby and husband. I couldn't just let her jabber on all this bullshit about him, could I?

Sighing, I figured I should probably just let the matter go and just enjoy myself for the next few hours, or at least until the checking account I saved specifically for cons and other forms of entertainment was empty. Letting my bags slide down my arms to prevent the cutting of my circulation, I was just about to turn a corner when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a man, about six feet tall, wearing dirty clothes and carried a gun. Not a real one, obviously, I could tell the difference. I knew exactly who this guy was cosplaying as; Joel from The Last Of Us.

Now, usually when anyone in particular, especially tall male strangers come up to me, I'm immediately on defense mode and give these off-putting stares, so you can imagine I was a little uneasy with this guy standing over me. "Um, can I help you?" I asked, my voice coming out more irritated than I wanted it to. "Hi, yeah, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say I love your cosplay, you look exactly like Ellie."

At first I was confused, since I hadn't actually come to the con in cosplay, but I realized that I had changed my clothes before going to the con, and I guess my clothes did resemble Ellie's, minus the grime. "Oh, yeah, thanks." I said anyways, might as well just go along with it.

"Listen, there's a cosplay contest in the next room over, and it's for video game duos, I think if we entered together we could seriously win with you in it." My eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Seriously? How much money are we talking here?" The guy scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "Honestly? If we split it 50/50, which I'm assuming we would, I'm thinking at least 500 each, and that's just if we get third." 

_Cha-ching_. The dollar signs were going crazy in my head. And that, dear readers, is how Mitchell (the cosplayer) and I each won 750 dollars for a cosplay his grandmother helped him make and an accidental cosplay on my part. It was honestly the best convention I'd been to so far.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Mitchell and I sadly departed from one another (turns out he's only two years younger than I am, so it wouldn't be so creepy if we were to start hanging out) with each other's phone numbers and Tumblr URL's, with a promise that we would get in contact with each other sometime in the future, and I returned home, loaded with merch and a check for seven hundred and fifty dollars in my name.

***

"Soo much candyy." Sealand slurred and I wondered if it was possible to get drunk off of candy. Probably not. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, I wasn't quite sure what Sealand liked to eat. I mean, who knew if he was allergic to anything or something. So, on the way home from the convention, I stopped by at Taco Bell along the way, as well as an old Belgian Bakery off of main street that was run by a cheerful woman named Emma and purchased probably half of her inventory of sweets and pastries, along with the Japanese store that a quiet man that was almost as anti-social as me named Kiku and got some melon soda, since I remembered that was the very first thing he requested when he got here, and Kiku's place was the only place I knew that would carry that sort of drink, seeing as I couldn't find any anywhere else.

After reaching home, I climbed the stairs, slowly, carrying all 10 bags of food. I think about 4 or 5 people stopped and asked if I needed help, and in retrospect it may have been easier for me to take two or three trips, but any more than one trip is for pussies, so I climbed the stairs wearily.

By the time I finally arrived home, I was alerted by the smell of smoke. Panicked, I dropped the bags and barged into the apartment. Glancing around, I noticed the apartment was a mess. Now don't get me wrong, my place is always a little messy, maybe some dirty clothes on the floor, the garbage in my kitchen overflowing a little (to be honest, I've just been procrastinating cleaning at all) but nothing like this. There was bottles and cans littering the floor, pizza boxes piled on my coffee table, the pungent burning smell, coming from the kitchen along with panicked crying (a sound rarely coming from my kitchen) and the front door was halfway open, with not even the chain on it.

Figuring the kitchen would be the best place to check first, I dropped my bags and hurried over to the kitchen to find Sealand standing parallel to the stove, which was currently holding a pot with spaghetti in it, on fire. "What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, pulling Sealand behind me and reaching over to quickly shut the stove down. "I'm so sorry!" He shouted, tears running down his face, along with snot that he kept trying to sniffle back up. "I thought you'd be hungry after you came back from the place you went to, so I tried to make something to eat, but then it caught on fire, and you showed up!"

"How the hell does pasta even catch on fire?! How is that even possible?!" I yelled to myself as I quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the flaming pasta. Once it was out, I tossed the burnt pot into the sink, turned on the water and immediately backed away from the stove, breathing shakily. Fires have always provoked me, and even when it was a small one like this, I was shaking from a few moments ago. "Whew." I sighed, wiping the back of my hand on my forehead which sweat was beading on the surface of. Sealand had stopped crying, but his nose was still running like crazy. I got up and tossed him a box of tissues, which he barely caught. "Blow your nose, all that sniffling's driving me crazy." The kid hastily blew his nose a few times before calming down.

"Stupid pot, if your stupid alcoholic friend hadn't passed out on the couch, it wouldn't have gone up in flames." He muttered, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of the sailor suit he constantly wore. I froze. "Wait, what? Maylene just _fell asleep?_ And she was drinking while watching you?" He nodded, looking pretty annoyed. "I can't believe her." I muttered. Grabbing a cup of water, I marched over to the couch where she was sleeping and dumped it over her. "Wha-"

"The fuck you think you're doing? Why the hell did you just get drunk and just pass out?! I swear, I ask you to be responsible for a few fucking hours, and I come back and the fucking kitchen's on fucking fire!"

She winced, rubbing her temples, probably hung over. I yanked her upright, tugged her out into the hall and stuffed money in her hand. "Get a fucking cab. Go home. Don't talk to me for a while." Then I slammed the door, walked over to the couch and flopped face-down on the couch. "Woah." I heard Sealand mutter in...awe?

I looked up to see Sealand watching me with keen interest, his eyes red and puffy, the tip of his nose also red so he kid of looked like a stoned Rudolf in human form, and I suddenly remembered all the f-bombs I had dropped and how the majority of my rant was probably not acceptable for young ears.

"Uh, listen. Don't repeat those words, okay? I mean, at least not until you're older." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Sealand opened his mouth to say something back, when there was a knock at the door. I held up a finger and turned to go answer it. Expecting Maylene, whom I promised to slap the next time I saw her, I opened the door angrily when I caught sight of a familiar beige trench-coat. "Sunflower! So good to see you!" 

"Oof!" I exhaled as I was squeezed in a tight hug. "Yeah, you too Ivan." My tall, russian landlord released me and I staggered back slightly, holding onto the doorframe. I glanced quickly behind him to see Maylene was nowhere to be seen. She must've taken my advice and got the fuck outta here. "I was walking by when I heard yelling. Is something wrong?"  
I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "There was a kitchen incident. Don't worry about us, nothing's dammaged or anything."

"Us?" I could see his violet eyes gaze past my shoulder where I was sure Sealand was standing, half concealed by the kitchen doorway. "Oh, who is this маленький мальчик?" [1] He asked, smiling gently but slightly creepily at Sealand. The kid gulped and whimpered something before slapping a hand over his mouth and immerging fully into the kitchen. I shrugged. "That's Peter, my uh, cousin. He's staying with me while my aunt and uncle are here on buisness trips."

"Oh, how interesting. Well, I'm glad that your kitchen is fine. However, I'm afraid I have some errands to attend to. We'll talk later, да?" [2] I nodded and smiled slightly. "Sure thing, Ivan. I'll see you later." He gave me another hug before waving and departed, descending the stairs. I closed the door, turned and called out to Sealand. "He's gone, you can come out now."

Sealand peaked out from inside the other room. "What was that all about?" I asked. "That man... I know him, that's Russia. I've seen him at World Meetings and stuff!" I lifted my eyebrow. "Riiight. Okay, well I know that he's a little scary, but you can trust him. I've known him for years."  
"That's what he wants you to think!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr.Suspicion, I'm going to go take a shower, don't light anything else on fire, okay?"

He glared at me with an intensity unlike a 9-year-old. "That was an accident!" I laughed out loud for one of the first times since this whole mess happened. "Alright, alright, sorry. Let me wash up first, then we can go to town on the haul I brought back with me." I smirked as I gestured with a thumb to the bags, conveniently tossed onto the opposite couch from where Maylene had passed out. He nodded enthusiastically and I said "I'll be out in a few minutes, wait up for me." I closed the bathroom door and went to relax with the hot water.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Russian Translation ^v^:  
> [1]- Little boy  
> [2]- Yes 
> 
> That's the end of this chapter, see you in the next one :)
> 
> Tumblr: frootloops-and-unicorns.tumblr.com
> 
> Instagram: a_general_fucking_idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! This work was originally written on deviantART but I was fed up with the uploading process so I gave up and started anew! If you like this, be sure to subscribe or comment, I can take criticism, don't worry! I've got the next three chapters already written, so they should be up very soon. Thanks again! 
> 
> If you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr: frootloops-and-unicorns.tumblr.com
> 
> I follow back everyone! Alright, that's it for me, have a wonderful day! ~Rachaelxoxo


End file.
